Steps
by Yunasdestiny
Summary: "It wasn't the first time I've walked this path, and it wouldn't be the last. When you live the life I have and do, you're grateful for the things that never change." Yuna reflects with Rikku and Paine. One shot! Yuna/Tidus. COMPLETE! R&R 3


**_Steps_**

****Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Just the short cuteness of the story!****

****A/N: ****Ok, a break from my new story. I just randomly thought of this, and I thought it was cute, so I thought I would share. No real reason behind it. I guess it would pretty much be like an alternate reunion to X-2, but I dunno. I'll let you take from it what you will :)****  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><em>148...<em>

_149..._

_150._

"Ah-ha! I knew it!" I shouted victoriously as I smiled, "One-hundred and fifty steps from the village to the beach."

"I'm pretty sure you missed a few back there," Rikku huffed, "You know, back when Paine and I were trying to distract you?"

Smirking at her excuse, I turned on my heel, "And I'm pretty sure you're wrong, Rikku."

I meant it, too. It wasn't the first time I've walked this path, and it wouldn't be the last. Every day I do this, and it's always been one-hundred and fifty steps – never changing, and always the same. When you live the life I have and do, you're grateful for the things that never change.

"Dr. P, tell Yunie she's wrong!" Rikku whined.

"No can do, Rikku. Minus five respect points, by the way."

"...Fine. I'll prove her wrong all by myself!"

Laughing softly, I turned back to the ocean and peered out.

The ocean – another constant. No matter how much I change, or the people around me change, the ocean never does. It ebbs and flows, of course, but the color and sparkle will always remain.

Deep blue – the kind you could get lost into, but you'd never mind. Spiraling endlessly into a sea of blue would be a kind of death I would welcome. One full of bliss and peace from here until eternity, sending you into a beautiful oblivion.

Calm – that word has so much meaning. Like the ocean before me is calm, so is our world. Spira has found an Eternal Calm. But just like the ocean, it is only the surface reflected into your eyes that seems that way.

"Should we go stop her before she breaks her neck?" Paine questioned as she pointed to Rikku, who was standing on a near by cliff.

"Rikku," I giggled, "What are you doing!"

"Counting your footprints! I'm telling you there are way more than that!"

"I cannot believe we've been reduced to this," Paine mumbled as she started jogging toward Rikku.

If you look closely at that very same unchanging ocean, you'd be able to see. The surface is calm, but if you were to look deeper, you'd see that underneath...it's anything but. Yes, the ocean is constant – people are not. I am calm on the surface, but inside I struggle against the rip tide. You only see what your eyes reflect. But if you were to look deeper, you would see that I bleed just as you do.

"Yuna," Paine called out to me, "I need your help!"

Inhaling the salty ocean breeze, I turned on my heel once more, "Coming!"

"I'm not getting down – not until Yunie admits that I'm right!" Rikku grinned as Paine and I reached the cliff.

"Rikku, you watched me the whole way. I counted out loud and everything."

Smiling, Rikku touched my shoulder, "Yunie, look out there. What do you see?"

Yes, I bleed. I do other things too. My soul is like any other person in this world. I feel emotions – maybe more so than anyone I know. I'm not even supposed to be here, yet here I am. I walk among the living when really, my life should have ended two years ago. You. I have _you_ to thank for that.

"I see...a cliff, the ocean, and I feel the breeze," I smiled turning toward Rikku.

"Look closer," she encouraged as Paine sat down, letting her feet dangle over the edge.

Squinting my eyes, the crashing waves against the rocks danced in my ears. The breeze caressed my skin, and the sun kissed it. This warmth, it feels like you, you know? That night you were mine, that's what this feels like. I cherish that feeling, and I never want it to leave me. But I could always feel more...if I tried.

"Life," I whispered, "I feel alive, Rikku."

"Yunie, you're right," she giggled, "There are one-hundred and fifty steps from the village to the beach. I knew that all along, but that's not why I brought you here."

"We can never hope to understand your loss, Yuna," Paine offered, "But we can always try to ease it. We're friends, right?"

"You were both in on it?" I raised an eyebrow and giggled.

"Yep, yep! Y-R-P wouldn't exist without the 'Y' would it?"

"You know what?" I whispered as I approached the edge of the cliff, "I could feel more...if I just tried."

"What do you mean, Yuna?" Paine inquired.

The ocean is constant – people are not. The calm, the peace, the unchanging...

"_What's the point in pretending to be all grown up...if it means the things I want to say never get said? How am I supposed to change anything?"_

He was right. Back then – he was absolutely right. You have to take the first steps to change, otherwise you'll end up living a life that isn't your own.

"Rikku...Paine," I smiled as I picked up my feet one by one and unlaced my boots, "I appreciate everything you've done for me – but it has to start with me. I have to be the one to do this if I want to feel alive again."

Tossing my boots aside, I looked down at the ocean. The waves crashed relentlessly against the rocks, and the wind blew harder through my dark hair. A rush of emotions came over me as I took a few steps back. To say I was frightened, would have been an understatement – and taking those steps back made me think my thought process over again.

"Uh, Yunie? What cha doin'?" Rikku giggled nervously.

"What does it look like to you?" Paine snorted as she stood.

Completely blocking them out, I focused on my heart pounding inside my chest. The blood in my veins seemed to be rushing through me, and my breathing increased. I was panicking, but something...something was calling to me.

"_Not until the end; always."_

"Always," I whispered.

Without thinking, I took off running.

"Yuna!" Paine and Rikku shouted.

As my right foot touched the edge, I pushed myself upward and took the leap of faith. My first step toward change. I didn't scream, I didn't look, and I didn't breathe – all I could do then, was feel.

"_Open your eyes, Yuna."_

Whatever it was that I felt, I listened to it. My blue and green eyes instantly met with a blur of blue sky and a rapidly approaching ocean. As the wind rushed over me, I watched the ocean sway calmly back and forth. As my body connected with the surface, the calm dissipated followed by the sound of a splash. Smiling inwardly, I did not rocket to the surface. I floated weightlessly in the depths of the serene sea, letting it carry me. Closing my eyes again, I felt renewed. I felt...alive.

But the feeling was short lived as something brushed against my waist. My first thought was that it had been Rikku or Paine coming to drag me back to the beach, but I couldn't have been more off. As the feeling grazed my midriff and worked it's way up to my wrist, I snapped my eyes open. This was no ordinary hand or person.

_A gloved hand..._

A familiar face, a warm smile, wild blonde hair, and more importantly, those blue eyes. I was so enthralled at the close proximity, I had forgotten the need to surface for much needed oxygen. As my surroundings grew dim, I felt his strong arms wrap around me tightly and together we swam to the surface.

"This can't be happening," I sputtered as I struggled to breathe.

"Trying to scare your friends?" he chuckled as he pulled me closer to him.

"No, I was just trying to-"

"Feel alive?" he finished my sentence for me.

"Mm."

I rubbed my eyes to get a better look. As we waded in the water, I gripped his shoulders tighter and bit my lip.

"You...look like you," I whispered, "But that can't be, can it?"

"Do you feel me?"

"Yeah..."

"I can feel you."

Wrapping my legs around his waist and throwing my arms around his neck, I didn't want to let go.

"Tidus, you're back."

Peeling my top half off of him, he forced me to look at him. I had hoped the water on my face was enough to mask my silent tears, but I knew better. Wiping them off my cheeks as they fell, he brought our faces closer together and brushed his lips against mine. Feeling his warm breath sent shivers up my spine, but before we could unite them, he had something to say.

"No, Yuna. I'm not back."

Inhaling sharply, I pulled back, "You're right here in front of me. You have to be back,"

"I'm not," he grinned as he pulled me back toward him, "I'm just like you."

Our lips mingled together for a few seconds as I pondered his reply, "What do you mean?"

"I'm alive."

As soon as those words escaped him, our lips met fervently and I let myself become overwhelmed with emotions. Each kiss meant more than the last, and I was completely lost in his arms. He was back – back with me and we were together again. I had taken the first step toward change. I had wanted to feel alive, but what I came to find, was that first step was so much more – it didn't just make me _feel_ alive – it's what caused him to _be _alive.

Rikku was right all along. There aren't one-hundred and fifty steps from the village to the beach. There are in fact...one-hundred and fifty-one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Cute! I can't get over how cute this is! Hope you guys liked it! Reviews are most welcome and encouraged :)


End file.
